


I missed you

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoechlin deals with Dylan's gag reflex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'ed. I apologize for the mistakes.

They've talked about it before. Hoechlin knew of Dylan’s gag reflex and Dylan knew that Tyler liked being on the receiving end of getting head, so he said he’d try and Tyler told Dylan he’d stop immediately if Dylan didn’t like something. He’d never pressure Dylan into doing something that Dylan wasn’t comfortable with, but Dylan offered, and Tyler said they would go at Dylan’s pace. 

So that’s how they ended up here, with Dylan’s lips kissing the crown of Hoechlin’s cock, giving teasing licks to his shaft and alternating between sucking on the head of his cock and taking one of Tyler’s heavy balls into his mouth, fondling the other and looking up at Hoechlin when he lets out a loud hiss at the pressure.

Tyler is a good 7 inches uncut and he’s thick too, Dylan notices. They’ve done other things besides oral. Usually, though Hoechlin gives him head instead. 

Dylan noses at the coarse dark hairs at the base of Tyler’s cock _,_  inhaling the faint smell of soap Tyler used when he showered.Dylan swallowsHoechlin’s cock just past the tip, moaning around the shaft, his tongue circles a dark vein as looks up at Hoechlin through dark lashes and flutters them and Hoechlin just groans, running his fingers through Dylan’s hair gently,  _encouragingly_. 

Dylan starts bobbing his head a little, careful not to choke because Hoechlin is a bit bigger than he is himself, but he takes it in stride, gripping Hoechlin’s hairy thighs as he swallows around Hoechlin’s cock, palming his balls and cupping one in his hand as he drinks up Hoechlin’s grunts and groans through his cock, swallowing the drops of pre-come that land on his tongue, it’s slightly bitter and Dylan finds he doesn’t mind the taste. 

"You’re obscene." Tyler says with a deep groan, looking down at Dylan, his hand that was on Dylan’s hair moving to Dylan’s right shoulder. 

Dylan pulls off his Tyler’s cock with a sticky-wet pop, his lips red and smeared with pre-come and saliva.

"You love it, though." Dylan says coyly, winking at him. Dylan’s not shy in the bedroom, but outside of the bedroom, he’s so nervous and bouncing with energy. Tyler loves that about Dylan. 

Dylan stands up, stripping off his pants and boxers and stepping out of them, his own cock is already beading pearly pre-come at the tip. He moves forward towards Hoechlin to take both of their cocks in his hand to jack them, licking his lips as he watches Hoechlin’s eyes darken, the pupils almost completely swallowing the iris. 

Tyler roams his hands up and down Dylan’s naked sides, enjoying the feel of bare skin under his palm. 

Dylan bites his lower lip as he pumps both of their cocks roughly in his fist, he can feel the familiar tight coil low in his belly. He’s going to come and he notices Hoechlin’s brow furrow and can only guess he is too.

"Fuck." Tyler groans, moving his hand that was gripping Dylan’s thigh hard towards Dylan’s ass, slipping between his cheeks, circling the puffy rim of his hole. 

Dylan lurches forward when the tip of Hoechlin’s index finger slides in his asshole, past the knuckle, panting heavily. “If you’re gonna fuck me, we need a condom and lube.”

"I’m not gonna fuck you." Tyler laughs. "Sometimes I just love playing with your ass." 

"Dick." Dylan huffs. 

"You’re still loose from earlier, though." Tyler smiles when Dylan just sort of gives in and starts to sag against his body. The sensations of Tyler’s thick fingers—he added another one—pressing up against all the right spots inside him, his cock is just lazily rubbing against Hoechlin’s now in a slow grind. 

Tyler supports Dylan with his weight, fucking his fingers in Dylan’s hole and listens to the litany of groans and moans Dylan lets out. 

"I’m gonna come." Dylan breathes against Tyler’s chest, hoarse. 

Before Hoechlin can say anything, Dylan is coming with a loud cry, his legs shaking as the orgasm washes over him, shooting all over his belly, Tyler’s fingers still nestled deep in his ass. 

Tyler grinds his cock against Dylan’s belly once, twice, before he comes in spurts, landing in stripes across his chest. 

"I don’t think I’ve come that hard in awhile." Dylan pants, eyes drooping against his cheeks. "I think—I think you need to carry me to the bed."

Tyler just smiles softly. Giving in to Dylan has always been a weakness of his. And Dylan knows it. 

"Alright, but after I set you down I need to get us something to clean up and then I’ll join you." Hoechlin says, grinning as he lifts Dylan up in his arms. 

"You’re so strong." Dylan muses, gripping a strong bicep in his hand. Hoechlin snorts. Dylan is clearly running on an orgasm high.

Hoechlin walks the short distance to the bed and deposits Dylan on the bed before he walks off into the bathroom to grab a washcloth, dampening it and returning to find Dylan looking up at him with a dopey grin.

Tyler leans down and wipes up the drying come on Dylan’s belly and chest and does the same thing to himself before he sets it down by their side and joins him in the bed, snuggling close to Dylan. 

"You did good." Tyler says, eyes wavering over Dylan’s lips for a brief moment. 

"Yeah?"

"If you don’t want to do it again, though, that’s okay too." Hoechlin smiles at him. 

Dylan laughs, fiddling with the top of the duvet cover. “No, I—I liked it. Going at my own pace, I mean.” 

"That’s good. Yeah." 

"You’re such a dork." Dylan slaps him playfully on the shoulder and Hoechlin’s only response is to pinch one of Dylan’s nipples, laughing when Dylan shrieks at him. 

"C’mere." Tyler says with a smirk. 

Dylan seals the distance between them, moving so he’s straddling Hoechlin’s lap, taking Tyler’s lips in his, the scruff tickling his cheeks as he wraps his hands in Tyler’s dark hair, massaging his scalp. 

Hoechlin angles his head to the side so he could leave bruising kisses at Dylan’s jaw and down towards his neck where Dylan’s got these beautiful moles like a constellation. 

Dylan just kisses him again, opening his mouth so Tyler can lick into it, sucking on Dylan’s pink tongue. 

"I missed you, you know?" Dylan mutters breathlessly, panting when Tyler gives him and just starts kissing all his neck and starts leaving love bites everywhere.

"I did too." Hoechlin says, pressing a kiss right along his pulse point in his neck, feeling Dylan take a deep breath. 

Dylan grabs Hoechlin’s scruffy face and surges forward, kissing the daylights out of him. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve someone like Hoechlin, but he’s glad he has him in his life. 


End file.
